I Won't Leave
by ThePhreak
Summary: A break up and make up story. In both Severus's and Hermione's POV and somewhat sloppy. Not exactly HBP compliant. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. I don't own any of it and I don't mean any harm or copyright infringement by writing this.

* * *

The tears fell from her eyes, dripping down her cheeks to her chin, where they finally landed in small puddles on the floor. She sat on the end of her bed, hunched over, hugging herself. 

Why? Why did he have to leave her?

Hermione both craved the answer and feared it.

She wondered, not for the first time, if he was only using her. It was completely possible. He's not a nice man, or a caring man. He said he never had been and probably never will be.

That thought didn't help as she let out another sob.

"You're a bastard, Severus Snape. Don't you know I loved you?" Hermione said to the empty room. The empty house. Her voice left an unbearable silence, which was soon filled with more sobs.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus ran his hands through his hair, wondering why he regretted his decision so much.

_Because_, he mused, _you fell in love with the idiot girl_.

He wondered if she would cry. That's what started it all, of course. Hermione crying on the battlefield next to the bodies of her two best friends. Everyone else rushing past her, tending to the wounded that still had a chance at survival. No one cared about the two boys who had lost their lives for the unappreciative world, or the friend they left behind to grieve. But Severus felt something close to pity for the girl and became the shoulder she cried on.

Another thought came, one not comforting in the least. She had probably been using him for the friendship she craved.

Severus shook that thought from his head. She had plenty of friends. And besides, he wasn't her friend; he was her lover.

Well, not anymore. _You blew that one, stupid_.

Severus wished that voice in his head would shut up.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

It had been a week. One long, hellish week for Hermione. She couldn't sleep at night because his arms weren't wrapped around her. When she did manage to sleep, she was plagued with dreams of him.

It seemed as if she was always on the verge of tears. Everything reminded her of him. Every thought of him made her want to curl up into a little ball and sob herself to death.

Which brought her to where she was now, curled up in the arm chair where she had often sat in his lap while he was reading, just to be close to him. He had always acted annoyed, but continued reading, an arm wrapped securely around her. Hermione stared across the room at the picture of her and Severus-- the only one she had managed to get. They were holding each other, smiling. His was only slight, and she doubted anyone else would be able to see it if they looked at the picture, but she knew it was there.

Quite suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Hermione didn't move. The knock sounded again, more persistent this time. Hermione still didn't move. If she wanted company, she would ask for it. At the moment she just wanted to wallow in her sorrow.

Finally, the knocking stopped. But a soft _alohomora_ later, whoever it was had opened the door. Hermione still stayed glued to the spot, not even looking to see who it was.

"Hermione?" a voice asked quietly, tentatively. Hermione knew the voice, and she burst into tears upon hearing it.

He knelt down before her, taking her hand. She didn't resist.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said.

"You left me, Severus," she said accusingly.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I was just...afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of loving you. Because I do. I love you."

Hermione closed her eyes, having wanted to hear those words for the longest time. Then, she flew out of the chair, arms wrapped tightly around him, sobbing her heart out.

"You bastard. If you ever leave me again I swear I'll hex you until you're nothing more than green goo," she muttered into his chest finally.

"I won't leave. I promise," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

AN: I'm not entirely happy with this one. It's too...well, it just doesn't seem to run as smoothly as I wish it would. It's a bit too sappy, too...I don't think Snape would ever be quite that sappy. Any thoughts you'd like to share? Please review! Constructive criticism is very welcome! 


End file.
